User blog:Sam 3010/Bi-Weekly Wiki Maintenance
I also think that sounded weird. Even if we normally have more than four projects running simultaneously on this wiki, we cannot forget that this game's updates that happen every two weeks almost requires us to update most areas of the wiki. I have created this blog to list all the changes we must not forget to make in order to keep this wiki fully up to date. Boring Week Monday: *Champion Skins are added to the game. (See: "skins update") *Champion Sneak peek reveals the next champion. **Create the champion's pages and I will semi-protect them. **Edit the Champion page with the champion's name and link to its page. **Add the Sneak Peek Quote to its Background page. **Add the champ to the Champion's Template. *New Champion Rotation Schedule is released. **Create a new table on the Champion Rotation Schedule (Season One) page. **Update the template that shows the CRS on the Main Page: Template:Main Page:CRS. Tuesday through Friday: *A new Champion Approaches thread is released. **Add its abilities to the Champion Main Page. **Add its story to the Champion Background Page. **Add its image to the Champion Skins Page. *Possibly an Art Spotlight is released. **Add its correspondent message and link to the video to its page. *Journal of Justice is released. **Let it be, the user Cidem1324 will take care of creating the page. Saturday: *Patch Preview is released. **Create the page for the Version about to be released (V1.0.0.XXX). **Add its infobox and the Patch Preview. Patch Week Monday: *New Skins and Bundles are revealed (See: "skins update"). *New Champion Rotation Schedule is released. **Create a new table on the Champion Rotation Schedule (Season One) page. **Update the template that shows the CRS on the Main Page: Template:Main Page:CRS. *Champion Spotlight is released. **Go watch it. (You know you want to...) *Patch Notes are released. **Do not edit the Patch Notes page until it is properly formatted. **Edit all the champion/items/masteries/spell/runes pages that suffered changes, but only the obvious changes as the ones that are not clear enough must be checked in-game before editing the wiki. Tuesday: *The Patch is released and the game playable (sometimes this may be delayed). **Obtain the images of the champion and add them to the wiki. **Update the Champion Template. **Get the cost of the new champion and it to the Champion's page and the Champions page. (huh) **If you own the new champ try to get its stats and add them to the page, the same with its quotes. **Check all unclear changes of the patch notes. **Obtain the new item/spell/mastery image if any, and update the templates. *Patch Histort update for all champions mentioned on the Patch Notes. New Skins: #-Upload the Splash Art as soon as you discover it, add it to the Champion Skins' Pages. #-Once the skins are available to buy, upload the Loading screens. #-Update the Skins page with the prices. If I am missing anything else please comment it below. Category:Blog posts Category:Community news